Teenage Dirtbag
by Sora no Hairo Yuki
Summary: [oneshot][songfic][crack] Sasuke is your typical emo junior in high school who enjoys listening to his screamo in peace and of course, obsessing over a senior who's never even looked his way before. [SasukeTenten]


Teenage Dirtbag

A/N: FUCK THE LIST OF STORIES TO AND CHAPTERS TO WRITE IN MY PROFILE! Ahem, yeah, I'm just gonna do as I please.

XXX

_Her name is Noel  
I have a dream about her  
She rings my bell_

Sasuke sat under a tree eating his lunch. His focus was on a senior and her friends sitting at picnic table exactly 15 feet and 8 inches away from his location at a 75 degree angle. The older girl he was watching name was Tenten. He had 2 classes with her. Well, not really in her class, but was in the same area at the same time and those two classes were lunch and gym.

He watched her smile as her friends told her the latest gossip. He always thought about her smile when he listened to Across Five Aprils. He made up situations in his mind of how he would somehow talk to her. Like she would show up to school with a Across Five Aprils shirt on or have a patch sewn on her Sevens and he would ask her if she liked the band. Sasuke, having common sense, knew that this would never happen. She wouldn't exchange her Lacoste polos for a 20 dollar band shirt from Hot Topic.

It was 7 minutes until the bell rang and he knew that Tenten would push the remnants of her organic salad in front of a quiet somewhat dorky guy who sat at the end of the table, who threw away her trash for her everyday. Sasuke would be satisfied just sitting at that table with her. He'd be even happier to take up her trash for her each day if it meant that they communicate somehow.

The bell rang and it was off to the next class.

_I got gym class in half an hour  
Oh how she rocks  
In Keds and tube socks_

Sasuke liked this class, gym. He never dressed out, and earned his grade of 40, by taking the written exam at the end of the semester. He always hoped that the senior class would stay inside when the junior class was inside or go outside when they were outside. He loved watching Tenten play sports. He especially loved watching her play dodge ball. She always hit someone no matter how athletic they were. To everyone's surprise, she wasn't on any sports teams, even though they were all begging her to join.

Today his class, the junior class, was playing soccer against the senior class. He followed his class out doors with his iPod in hand. He sat on the bleachers where the rest of the non-participants sat. His eyes never left her on the field. Everyone on her team passed her the ball, and each time she got it and ran towards the net, defense gave up trying to catch her. The goalie couldn't do anything to stop the ball from landing in the net.

He smiled each time she smiled when she scored one for the team and high-fived her teammates.

The game ended and undoubtedly, the senior class won.

_But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn about me_

She was given a piggy back ride from some guy and they passed by without even looking towards the bleachers. Sasuke sighed as he got up off the bleachers and followed everyone back inside. He had about ten minutes before the bell rang and he stood by the door.

He waited to see her come out of the locker room, he watched from afar as she grabbed a basketball off a rack on started shooting some hoops with the few minutes remaining. She never missed a shot, like always. He wished she would at least catch his stare, but no, the bell rang and he stood there for a few moments seeing of she would notice him. She and her group of friends just walked right out the double doors without even glancing at him.

_Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me_

_Ooo_

He just sighed and trudged to the bus loop. He didn't own a car, like most of the other juniors. It's not like he couldn't afford one, that's not the case at all, he just hated cars since his brother was killed by a drunk driver a few years back. He got himself into bus 205 and found seat L, where he sits everyday.

"Hey Sasuke!"

He looked up to see Sakura, the person he shared seat L with.

"Hey," he responded as she sat down.

Sakura had asked him out last year, but he had to turn her down. How could he admit that he was "in love" with a senior who's never even looked his way before?

"So, how was your day?" She asked.

"Normal," he replied.

"You?" He asked, even though he really didn't care, he was just being polite.

She giggled. "Naruto-kun asked me out, but I'm not sure if I'm gonna say yes, because Hinata likes him, but now she's starting to like Kiba and I really like Naruto. Then there's…"

Sasuke just nodded his head as he popped in his ear phones and turned on his iPod. He would just nod every once and a while to make it seem convincing that he was listening. When he knew she was finished talking he would say, "That's nice." And the rest of the ride home he'd stare out the window.

The next morning, Sasuke stood at the bus stop at 6:30 in the morning as the sun was just rising. He always just looked around his neighborhood without listening to his music, knowing that it gets taken away by the bus driver if she sees it. He heard a garage door opened to his back left. He turned to see a nice house and he knew exactly who it was: Tenten's boyfriend.

_Her boyfriend's a dick_

_He brings a gun to school_

_And he'd simple kick_

_my ass if he knew the truth_

Hyuuga Neji was his name, the heartthrob of the school, the one that all underclassmen girls dreamed about. In his four years of going to that high school, he's had only one girlfriend, Tenten. To say that he's very protective of her is an understatement. He glares at and guy who gives her any sort of admiring look. He gets very jealous and twitchy when she gives her guy friends hugs goodbye and stuff like that. Neji made a guy piss his pants when he wrote her a poem when he didn't she was already taken. Sasuke wondered how he didn't make her go to an all girls' school.

One time this senior, Kankuro, said she hott. Neji heard and what the Hyuuga did to the guy was far worse than a physical beating. Somehow he had gotten a hold of some freaky pictures from a wild party and got every kid's email address and sent the pictures to everyone. Worst of all, he sent it the guy's parents too. Let's just say that Kankuro disappeared for a while.

He heard the car engine start and Neji's huge black Hummer passed by Sasuke's bus stop without stopping.

_He's lives on my block_

_He drives an Iroc_

Maybe it's a good thing he's never talked to Tenten. Yes, definitely a good thing. Even better that he didn't have any ties with Neji too. Poor Sasuke would be dead a thousand times if the two were in the same lunch period and gym.

_But he doesn't know who I am _

_And he doesn't give a damn about me_

It wouldn't be too bad of a thing if he was friends with Neji though. He could be around Tenten and she'd know who he was. Nah, who was he kidding? He would be allowed within 50 feet of her. Not to mention that Neji hates all underclassmen.

The bus arrived and he took the aisle of seat L with Sakura, just like every morning.

"Good morning!" She greeted perkily.

"Morning," he responded.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Good I guess," he answered.

"That's good," she responded.

The morning ride was always a short one for Sasuke, since he was the last stop. He got off the bus and passed the variety of students in the hallways. One group caught his eye, a posse of giggling whispering girls and one was pushed towards his direction. The cute red headed girl walked nervously up to him.

"Sasuke-kun?" She said, getting his attention.

"It's me, Ayankoji, from pre-calc class," she introduced.

"Oh right," he replied even though he barely recognized her.

"Well um, tonight is homecoming and I was wondering if you had a date?" She asked shyly.

Sasuke had completely forgotten about the big football game and dance, since he doesn't go to events like that.

"No," he answered truthfully.

"So, would you go with me? I mean you don't have to, I just really like you and well," she babbled timidly.

"I can't, I have other plans," he replied and turned around to get to his locker.

On his way, he heard many whispers like, "He won't go with any girl 'cause he's gay."

"Fucking emo faggot," another guy insulted.

Sasuke just ignored the pointless comments and grabbed his Chemistry book and moved on with the school day.

_Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me_

_Ooo_

Jumping ahead to the end of lunch, Sasuke was sitting on the sidelines waiting for everyone else in the class to dress out.

"What a pansy, he never dresses out," a jock said loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Wimp," his friend spat and laughed.

Sasuke just grunted and waited patiently for the class to move on.

_Yeah, dirtbag_

_No, she doesn't know what she's missin'_

_Yeah, dirtbag_

_No, she doesn't know what she's missin'_

What Sasuke saw next surprised him greatly, Tenten walking out of the locker room, not in the PE uniform. She sat at her class's end of the gym and chatted away with her friends. She always dressed out, guess today was different.

"Alright, today the junior and senior class will be playing dodge ball indoors," the head coach announced.

Most of the students cheered while some others groaned. They lined up on their respectable sides with five balls placed in the middle.

Sasuke just sat with his back against the wall and legs apart while his elbows rested on his knees. He was bored, since Tenten wasn't playing, there was no one to watch.

_Man I feel like mold_

_It's prom night and I am lonely_

He got a sudden whiff of something sweet and fruity. He turned his head to his left to see the one and only Tenten sitting right next to him. This nearly startled him from his position.

_Lo and behold,_

_She's walking over to me_

"Hey," she greeted comfortably.

He blinked several times to see if she was actually directing the greeting towards him.

"You in there?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh right. Hi," he said awkwardly, feeling like an idiot.

_This must be fake_

_My lip starts to shake_

"What's up?" She asked, as if they'd spoken before.

"Um, just watching the game," he replied as coolly as possible.

"You like sports?" She interviewed.

"Nah," he responded.

"Didn't think so, you never dress out," she commented.

"So you noticed," he thought out loud.

"Of course, you always sit out by your lonesome," she answered simply.

"Oh," was all he could say.

_How does she know who I am?_

_And why does she give a damn about me?_

A few minutes of silence passed by.

"So, you looking forward to the game tonight?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"I'm not going. I'm going to an AFA concert instead," she answered.

"Who's that?" He questioned.

"You're wearing their shirt," she giggled.

Sasuke looked down to read Across Five Aprils upside down.

"Oh that's right," he replied embarrassed that he forgot the acronym for his favorite band.

"I've been waiting for ages for them to come into town," she sighed.

"I would've gone, but I'd have no way of getting there," he said.

Three shocking things happened in this little amount of time.

1. Tenten was not going to homecoming, with Neji.

2. Tenten likes AFA.

And here comes the third shocking thing.

"I have an extra ticket and I'll give you a free ride," she offered.

_She said, "Got tickets to Iron Maiden baby_

_Come with me Friday don't say maybe_

_I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_Like you."_

Sasuke was stunned.

"S-sure," he answered.

"Great!" She cheered.

He stared ahead in amazement. This was the first time he's ever spoken to her and they have a kinda-sorta date.

"Why me? We just met," he asked.

"Well, I would've brought my boyfriend, but now he's my ex as of this morning. He's was too clingy and overprotective, so I can't take him now. And none of my other friends are interested in AFA," she explained.

"I see. What time should I be ready?" He questioned.

"9, and gimme your number so I can get directions," she requested.

"Sure," he agreed as she handed her cell phone to him.

Sasuke couldn't believe he was sitting there talking to her. He couldn't believe he was putting his number into her cell phone. He couldn't believe she'd be picking him up, at his house, in her car. He couldn't believe he was going to a concert with her. Pretty unbelievable day for the guy, ne?

Class ended and the bell rang.

"Alright, cool," she said.

"See you at nine?" He asked.

"It's a date," she confirmed.

_Yeah, dirtbag_

_No, she doesn't know what she's missin'_

_Yeah, dirtbag_

_No, she doesn't know what she's missin'_

XXX

A/N: What possessed me to write this? The world may never know. I like crack pairings a lot though, because Tenten needs more love! I'm thinking of doing a sequel, I dunno though.


End file.
